Kernel mode malware is very hard to detect and to repair. When a device driver is loaded, an anti-virus engine or other anti-malware software may not have enough information about the device driver to decide whether it is malicious or not. After a device driver is loaded, it is almost impossible to repair the device driver malware without requiring a system reboot. In addition, a device driver malware can attack the anti-virus engine and disable its functionality.
Malware may include the varieties described above. Malware may also include, but is not limited to, spyware, rootkits, password stealers, spam, sources of phishing attacks, sources of denial-of-service-attacks, viruses, loggers, Trojans, adware, or any other digital content that produces unwanted activity.